lordsofrahzfandomcom-20200213-history
Country of Heroes Battle Pack
The Country of Heroes battle pack introduces us to a new subtype: League of Heroes. Their reign over Herolands renders any evil defeated. The set includes 150 cards in total. The 150 card set includes: COHE-BP-001 Ultimate Battle Hero *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-002 Battle Hero *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-003 Belmont The Hero Lord *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-004 Hero Hybridization *Rare* COHE-BP-005 Icidos The Mini Hero COHE-BP-006 Blade Armor Warrior COHE-BP-007 Insect Man COHE-BP-008 Beast Man COHE-BP-009 Servios The Adjudicator COHE-BP-010 Metallic Man COHE-BP-011 The Wizard *Rare* COHE-BP-012 Maria The Huntress COHE-BP-013 Glimmer of Hope COHE-BP-014 Hero Gauntlet COHE-BP-015 Magna The Lightning COHE-BP-016 Gust The Indomitable *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-017 Normu The Savage *Super Rare* COHE-BP-018 Gyan The Unpredictable *Rare* COHE-BP-019 Gloke The Battler *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-020 Unvandanion The Ender of Worlds *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-021 Justice Breaks COHE-BP-022 Hero Team *Rare* COHE-BP-023 Fallen Lost Land : Hero Country *Rare* COHE-BP-024 Mech-warrior Gustamo COHE-BP-025 Mech-warrior Metallo COHE-BP-026 Mech-warrior Giga Smasher COHE-BP-027 Mech-warrior Conversion COHE-BP-028 Mechtransformation COHE-BP-029 Mechanical Explosion COHE-BP-030 Mech-warrior Power Axis *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-031 Vigilante COHE-BP-032 Savior *Rare* COHE-BP-033 Heroic Savior COHE-BP-034 Siverus, The Fire Dog COHE-BP-035 Gagiatus, Savage Dog COHE-BP-036 Jet Falcon COHE-BP-037 Ranivangasgo The Demon *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-038 Lalza The Penguin Warrior COHE-BP-039 Armor Blaster Drago COHE-BP-040 Laser Blade COHE-BP-041 Hero Fist COHE-BP-042 Salazanar Descendant COHE-BP-043 Land of Dragons and Demons *Rare* COHE-BP-044 Dragonode Exploder COHE-BP-045 Dragonode Urihizu COHE-BP-046 Dragonode Falco COHE-BP-047 Dragonode Victory Cias *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-048 Dragonode Knight COHE-BP-049 Dragonode Hunter COHE-BP-050 Evolution Machine *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-051 Improvised Dragonode *Rare* COHE-BP-052 Improvised Hero *Rare* COHE-BP-053 Improvised Penguins COHE-BP-054 Improvised Dog COHE-BP-055 Izuicaru The Fairy of the Forest COHE-BP-056 Maru The Electrical Thunderbeast *Rare* COHE-BP-057 Demonic Lord Riiz COHE-BP-058 Dragonode Piux COHE-BP-059 Dragonode Platform COHE-BP-060 Mori The Experienced *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-061 Shatter Dust Cloud COHE-BP-062 Fire Kangaroo COHE-BP-063 Demon Nails COHE-BP-064 Mech-warrior Knight COHE-BP-065 Mech-warrior Vulbahime COHE-BP-066 Bob the Great COHE-BP-067 Arial Man COHE-BP-068 Kargus COHE-BP-069 JUSTICE! *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-070 Mech-warrior Attachment Axis *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-071 Time Escape COHE-BP-072 Reflection Dome COHE-BP-073 Gear Delivery COHE-BP-074 Ammunition Delivery COHE-BP-075 Mech-warrior Derius *Rare* COHE-BP-076 Super Attachment Droid: Mech Hero *Rare* COHE-BP-077 Super Attachment Droid: Mech Golem *Rare* COHE-BP-078 Sunrise *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-079 Morning Chicken COHE-BP-080 Night Chicken COHE-BP-081 Daynight Chicken *Rare* COHE-BP-082 Hero of Night COHE-BP-083 Hero Dog COHE-BP-084 Vigilante Rope COHE-BP-085 Gadget Grasp COHE-BP-086 Vigilante Blade: Flame Sword COHE-BP-087 Vigilante Blade: Fauris Sword COHE-BP-086 Hero Shield COHE-BP-087 Hero Armor COHE-BP-088 Mech Upgrade COHE-BP-089 Mech Upgrade 2 COHE-BP-090 Elven Ocean Lord Ciuntu *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-091 X2 Hero Shield *Rare* COHE-BP-092 X2 Hero Sword *Rare* COHE-BP-093 Dawn of the Heroes COHE-BP-094 Eipismo Conversion Factory COHE-BP-095 Heroic Sacrifice *Super Rare* COHE-BP-096 Banishment of Order *Rare* COHE-BP-097 Vigilante Mask COHE-BP-098 Vigilante Blade: Demon Sword COHE-BP-099 Vigilante Blade: Divine Sword *Rare* COHE-BP-100 Great Elder Hero *Parallel Rare* COHE-BP-101 Goblin Warrior *Rare* COHE-BP-102 Goblin Knight COHE-BP-103 Nesbit The Goblin COHE-BP-104 Goblin Cannon COHE-BP-105 Shifty Goblin Weapon COHE-BP-106 Secret Goblin Weapon *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-107 Goblin Blade COHE-BP-108 Inferno Goblin Slinger COHE-BP-109 Dastfugin COHE-BP-110 Makeshift Goblin Weapon COHE-BP-111 Theivery COHE-BP-112 Stunning Goblin Weapon COHE-BP-113 Search For Goblin Weapon *Rare* COHE-BP-114 Goblin Blacksmith COHE-BP-115 Orc Cannoneer COHE-BP-116 Savage Lands COHE-BP-117 Fallen Lost Land: Gobtopia *Rare* COHE-BP-118 Gibli The Crooked COHE-BP-119 Goblin Horde COHE-BP-120 Shine Bright COHE-BP-121 Hero Leit COHE-BP-122 Hero Lariat COHE-BP-123 Battle Drone *Rare* COHE-BP-124 Scatterblast COHE-BP-125 Ert The Goblin General *Rare* COHE-BP-126 Tvas Zombie COHE-BP-127 Camasgi COHE-BP-128 Mysterious Wizard of Bad Dreams *Rare* COHE-BP-129 Cast Dominance COHE-BP-130 Elder Hero - Nightmare Form COHE-BP-131 Unpredictable Onslaught COHE-BP-132 Nightmare Continued COHE-BP-133 Zombielands COHE-BP-134 Nightmare Zombie COHE-BP-135 Nightmare Wolf COHE-BP-136 Nightmare Butcher COHE-BP-137 Mirror Of Isendarft COHE-BP-138 Got Hero? COHE-BP-139 Got Penguin? COHE-BP-140 Gunvuck Heirdulm *Rare* COHE-BP-141 Gunfaunch COHE-BP-142 Goblins For Tokens Regime COHE-BP-143 Betrayal COHE-BP-144 Bystander Sacrifice COHE-BP-145 Tyrant Goblin Lord *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-146 Ogre of the Black Forest COHE-BP-147 Hero Flank *Holo Rare* COHE-BP-148 Flank *Rare* COHE-BP-149 Daemon The Demon *Rare* COHE-BP-150 Belmont the Hero Lord - Nightmare Form *Parallel Rare*